Explanation
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: What is the real reason that Bones doesn't want to go out in the field with Booth? And what happened between Cam and Brennan while everyone was away? Set between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3, with spoilers from Widow's Son in the Windshield


Just an idea that popped into my head when I saw Stargazer in a Puddle this afternoon, and it is not related to _Sexually Alluring _Reviews are always nice

* * *

Booth thought that I didn't want to go into the field with him because he had arrested my father, and I swore that it was because I hadn't yet replaced Zack, but Angela wasn't buying any of it. She said it was because of the way she and Hodgins had run off leaving Booth and I at the alter, and that, that image had scared me, and that was why I wouldn't hire anyone, so I could continue using that excuse. She'd said we would talk later, but when I saw her later she had a different theory.

"What's the real reason you won't go out in the field with Booth?"

"I told you Ange, I have to replace Zack, this has nothing to do with Booth." I think Angela actually believed that it wasn't because of Booth this time.

"So what's going on with you and Cam?" It was sort of annoying having such an insightful best friend. Anyone else might have thought that she was just changing the subject, because I wasn't going to give her a different answer, but I knew better.

"I don't know what you're talking about Angela." Denial. Avoidance. Lying to my best friend. I knew Angela wouldn't buy it, but I had to try.

"Whatever you say Sweetie." Pretending she wasn't interested worked on me every time. I really should learn to guard against this tactic and saw no better time then the present to try. I bit my lip and willed myself not to speak, her office was silent for a few minutes, uncomfortably so, but it wasn't me that gave in and broke it, it was Angela. "But it's hard not to notice the flirting and light touches that are borderline unprofessional. And we both know how professional you are most of the time. Not to mention the disappearing at the same time that's been happening an awful lot this week."

"Nothing is going on between Camille and I, it is merely a coincidence that we have both been unavailable at the same times this week." Oops, I'd given myself away, why did I have to say Camille? I recognized the error when it was too late to correct it.

"We both know that isn't true Sweetie." It wasn't true, but I was happy that she didn't mention my slip. "You, you're sleeping with the boss," Angela said with a knowing smile. I eventually nodded and blushed. "When did this happen?"

"We, uh, we had a lot to drink after you and Hodgins didn't get married, and we sort of ended up in a hotel room, and then it was just the two of us here with everyone else gone, so there was no need for discretion. Were we really that obvious?"

"Everyone is looking for a deeper psychological meaning to this entire situation, you just don't wanna leave Cam, that's why you're not going out into the field with Booth. You two are totally in that "Just started sleeping together, can't keep your hands off of each other" stage, that's what this is all about."

"That's what what's all about?" Cam had walked in and had no idea what Angela and I were talking about.

"Just why Brennan doesn't want to go out in the field with Booth." Neither Cam nor I said anything after that. We were too busy trying not to look at each other. Cam finally spoke eliminating the silence that had fallen over Angela's office again.

"I thought it was because she hasn't replaced Zack."

"Oh you're good Sweetie," I did have the decency to blush at Angela's words. "She's literally got you wrapped around her finger, or more likely fingers." It was Cam's turn to blush, and then Angela turned back to me. "She hasn't forced you to choose an assistant yet and you've turned down 17 applicants already. She totally sent me off with Booth earlier, probably so she could have her way with you, and she buys your flimsy excuses for not wanting to leave the lab, because she knows why you're really staying, and she wants to keep it that way." The uncomfortable silence returned when Angela stopped talking, I was embarrassed, which was a rare occurrence and Cam looked completely mortified, so Angela was forced to break the silence yet again. "Was there something you wanted or needed here Dr. Saroyan? I mean besides your girlfriend."

"Yeah, actually, I wanted to tell Dr. Brennan that the bones can be cleaned now, I'm finished with the soft tissue."

"Of course Dr. Saroyan." I looked at Angela.

"This isn't just code for sneaking off for a quickie in the bathroom is it?" Cam slipped out at Angela's words, clearly embarrassed.

"Angela, please stop talking," I pleaded. She didn't say anything else and I left her office at a sprint trying to catch up with Cam. When I finally caught up to her, I slipped my hand into hers. "Apparently we're not the best at being discreet," I whispered.

"And Angela's practically a mind reader."

"Yeah there's that too," I chuckled.

"Maybe you should go out in the field with Booth," Cam sighed.

"But I don't want to go out with Booth, I want to stay here with you."

"We can't keep our hands off of each other, it's not appropriate for work, we should really stop." She didn't sound too convincing, I didn't even think she could convince herself. "Go back to working with Booth." She was looking down at the floor now as she spoke. I wanted her to look at me with those warm chocolate colored eyes.

"Look at me," She did as I requested, and I couldn't help but smile. "According to Angela, we're just at that stage of our relationship where we can't keep our hands off of each other, and that is my favorite part. I don't want to go out in the field with Booth."

"I have a feeling that most of your relationships don't last beyond that part."

"They typically don't, but this part has never lasted two months before Camille. We have been sneaking off at least twice a day and I would really rather be here with you, than out with Booth." She looked almost relieved.

"What happens when this stage of our relationship ends? Will we still be able to work together?" I hated that last question, and I chose to ignore it when I finally spoke.

"When Booth and I became partners, Angela kept trying to get us together, I was actually relieved to find out that he was seeing someone. You sound just like Angela did then. I don't want Booth, I want you Camille, and I have no self control when we're together, and I don't think this stage is going to end until we both manage to regain control of ourselves. Then we will be able to work without constantly trying to undress each other."

"Then it's over?" Her eyes were on the floor again, but her hand was still in mine, and with my free hand I reached out and brushed my fingertips against her cheek, before cupping her chin, and forcing her to look at me.

"I told you to look at me Camille." She looked like she was about to cry. "Do you want this to be over?" She shook her head and I smiled. "Then why even say that? Did you not hear me say that I want you Camille? Because I'll say it again, I want you Camille. I don't want Booth like I want you. If you want me to go work with Booth, I'll go, I'll tell him that I've been avoiding him because I can't keep my hands off of you. If I could keep my hands off of you, we wouldn't keep missing our dinner reservations and the bed. You mean more to me than just sex."

"Do you really mean that Temperance?"

"Of course I do, if it was just sex it would have ended when we woke up naked and hungover together. I wouldn't just have sex with my boss for two months."

"Because I could fire you?" I laughed.

"Yeah right, I've had you wrapped around my finger, figuratively speaking for a very long time, I'd like to see you try and fire me." Camille smiled at that, knowing that it was true. "If Booth wasn't going to be here soon, I'd make sure to literally have you wrapped around my fingers. I should probably just tell him the truth when he gets here."

"Are you sure about that? I don't think he needs to know..."

"Oh there you are Bones, we've got a suspect, wanted to know if you wanted to come along for the interrogation. Cam seems impressed with the kid up there, he could be your new assistant." Booth sounded quite convincing. I looked up onto the platform and saw Clark, he had impressed me, and Cam liked him. I turned to look at Cam, Booth hadn't noticed our fingers were intertwined.

"Hire the kid, he's definitely better than the last 17 applicants, and it'll make you feel better knowing that this torture is over." Then I spoke to her as if Booth wasn't standing a few feet away. "I'll go to the interrogation with Booth if you'll have dinner with me tonight, I'm not making reservations again though, because we never make it."

"Of course I'll have dinner with you tonight Temperance." Seconds later her lips were on mine, I felt her tongue brush against my lip, and then against my tongue, and then Booth was clearing his throat and we almost jumped apart.

"So are we going or what Bones?" I nodded and grinned back at Cam before following Booth out. "So you and Cam?" Again I nodded. "I wondered what happened to you two after the reception, I guess now I know. It actually makes a lot of sense, you two couldn't keep your hands to yourselves when you were there."

"Yeah we've been disappearing a lot together lately. I really do care about her, and I'm sorry that I said that I wanted to stay in the lab because I hadn't replaced Zack. I just wanted to be with Cam, and now I know we weren't as discreet as we thought we were, and I know I'm not a guy, but I think sleeping with your partner's ex is against some sort of code. I thought things would be weird if you knew, so I didn't tell you."

"It's fine Bones, you two looked happy together, and that's all that matters."


End file.
